Spooked Wiggles
Spooked Wiggles is the 12th episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Synopsis The Wiggles think there are monsters outside after watching the Late Night Monster Show. However, the "monsters" are just Dorothy the Dinosaur and Captain Feathersword. Songs # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) # Tap Wags (Live) # Di Dicki Do Dum (Live) Plot Song 1: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) Kindergarten Text Types Building Blocks Wiggle House The Wiggles were watching a horror show on the Wiggly TV and the man on the show said to be brave to see the "Late Night Monster Show" and they turned it off so they don't want to watch anymore. Anthony, Jeff and Murray got scared but Greg said that you don't need to worry because there is no such thing as monsters around our house, but they still don't think that Greg is really telling that there are no monsters. Greg is also scared, but not as much as Anthony, Jeff and Murray. Just then, Murray scared Jeff by saying BOO! Also, they need to turn the light on but they are a bit too scared, even Greg was. Dorothy and Captain Feathersword want to see the Wiggles to have a special hello but Door said that the lights are out, but that's because they were watching the horror show. Door tells them to go around the back and go through the back door. They try to ask each other to open the door but they were too afraid and Greg told Anthony to go because he's the closest to the light switch but he was too afraid and they point at the switch to make him go over there. Anthony thought that he can see monsters walking outside and when he looked at the window, he screamed and ran back to the bean bag and the TV got switched on again as he sat on the remote as when a monster said "That's right, I am a monster" and Greg turned it off. Captain Feathersword said that there is no way in at one of the sides and they went to the other side and suddenly Dorothy's tail hit a flowerpot and it fell to the ground that made the Wiggles get frightened. Murray asked "What was that?" when he heard the crash and Greg asked "What was what?" It happened again when Captain Feathersword and Dorothy went the other way and Anthony said that he saw something. and Greg said that they're all being silly and they were still afraid to turn on the light switch and then they all do it together and that was better for them. When they saw the mirror they thought they were monsters as when they all screamed but it was just themselves and Murray told Anthony that he was really scared there but he wasn't and Jeff scared him with the shirt and just told him it was him. Anthony said that there were monsters around the Wigglehouse but Greg says that there is no one there so Greg asked where he saw the monster. Anthony told him that it was over at the window and there was nothing there. But Murray got afraid when he saw them at the other window and said that there are two monsters and Anthony knew that there were monsters but Greg said that they're all being silly again. Suddenly they heard loud knocking at the back door and they turned the light off again and went hiding behind the alarm clock chair but Jeff hid under the pillow and bean bag. When Dorothy and Captain Feathersword got inside the house, they tell each other to make a break there by counting to three and GO! But Anthony and Murray bumped into Dorothy and they both fell to the ground, Anthony told them that there are monsters out there but Captain Feathersword told them that it was just Dorothy that bumped into them and Murray told them that he saw monsters outside but Captain Feathersword explains that it was just them. So it was just Captain Feathersword and Dorothy all along, Anthony and Murray are not scared anymore and Greg said that he told them that there were no monsters but Murray told him that why was he running and Greg was scared too, but he said that he just wanted to make sure. When that was over. they went to go and have a drink of milk. Suddenly when Jeff got out from the pillow to know that it's safe, he saw arms waving outside that he thinks it is a monster outside, so he gasped and said it's a monster and so he ran away to warn the Wiggles, but it was just Henry the Octopus saying if anyone's home. Wiggly Trivia *Is there really a monster outside? *Will the Wiggles discover Captain Feathersword and Dorothy? *Are they too spooked to know the difference? Song 2: Tap Wags (live) Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry’s band gets selected to play on Shellovision. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword teaches Wags the Dog how to tie some knots. Song 3: Di Dicki Do Dum (live) Wiggly Chase Scene The Pink Towel Chase Trivia * This episode can be considered as the Halloween special, since it aired a month before October. * An extended live shot of Greg wearing a duck hat on Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) can be found on the VideoNow Jr release of Wiggle Opera. * The Wiggly Trivia has alternative music. * Jeff's fringe is messed up after Anthony, Greg, Murray, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy go and get a warm drink of milk. * An alternate instrumental track of Henry's Underwater Big Band is played at the end of Shell-O-Vision.